


Realization

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Gen, Implied Relationships, Showers, Stuffing, Tight Pants, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: After getting used to being with Overwatch chunkrat has certainly overindulged himself and now he's trying to lose all the weight he piled on. But after a good snack he starts to have second thoughts.





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be made tomorrow but I finally reached 200 followers on tumblr and 70 on twitter! please check both of those out if you wanna see more chunkrat content! heres my twitterhttps://twitter.com/LDrongo

I’m going back to basics to celebrate 200 followers on here and 70 on twitter! Thank you to everyone for making my experience on here super enjoyable and I love writing chunkrat and seeing how many people support him and my content!

So basically this is a different type of chunkrat that doesn’t like his fat at first and wants to lose it, but of course he warms up to it

————————

Junkrat groaned, adjusting his green sweat pants as he waited outside of the track field for Roadhog to come. The elastic waist band dug tightly into his soft waist, his flabby belly hanging over it.

Junkrat certainly hated working out, but he have to lose that belly of his. Thankfully Roadhog arrived just in time before Junkrat was gonna call it quits and try not to raid the pantry twice in an hour.

“I see you’re wearing your old stuff” Roadhog said, looking at chunkrat up and down.

Junkrat huffed, “these aren’t old, just got em. I didn’t realize I was this big and got a size I was more used to” Junkrat admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

Roadhog patter Junkrats round belly, “that’s why we’re here aren’t we? You ready?” Roadhog asked, pulling out his stopwatch and whistle.

Junkrat nodded and walked up to the track, stretching his thick legs for a bit until he heard the sudden blow of a whistle. Junkrat was off, at first he was running pretty well for someone his size, finishing one lap in a good 3 minutes.

Everyone once and awhile Roadhog would encourage Junkrat and compliment him for keeping up pace. When Junkrat started to slow however, Roadhog would start to tease and poke fun at the Junkers waistline.

“Slowing down already? It’s only the second lap!”

“My god look at all that blubber shaking around on you!”

“How did you do this to yourself Jesus Christ you’re so big and fat! Look at that huge gut on you!”

“Looks like you should be called CHUNKrat now if you keep eating like this”

When Junkrat heard these he was more encouraged than before, determined to lose that orb of flesh that annoyed him so damn much. A few laps later though, and Junkrat had broken into a sweat, glistening onto his belly as the bright sun beat down on the poor Junker. Even Roadhog started to sweat a bit and he wasn’t the one working out, it was torture for Junkrat.

Junkrats pace eventually slowed down and at some point he just stopped trying when he slipped on his peg leg and fell on his back. The bright sun blinded the Junker until a huge shadow covered up the sun.

“I think that’s enough for today” Roadhog commented, grabbing Junkrats flabby arm and lifting him up, “Yer getting harder and harder to lift around these days” Roadhog joked.

“It’s fucking hopeless” Junkrat groaned, “I push me self harder and harder everyday but this gut only seems to be growing! I don’t know what to fuckin do” Junkrat complained, taking his water and chugging half of the bottle.

Roadhog sat him on a nearby bench, “I mean maybe we can just hit the gym now, and we can work on lifting weights so you can be like me” Roadhog suggested.

Junkrat huffed, “Yeah, you are pretty *pant* big”

“I wouldn’t be talking, at least I have some muscle to balance everything out. You’ve just been snacking constantly and only now have you paid for it” Roadhog snapped back, poking Junkrats round gut, “you’ll get used to it though trust me. Besides you don’t look half bad with that extra chub on you” Roadhog chuckled.

Roadhog helped Junkrat back inside and Junkrat eventually waddled his way to his room to give himself a quick shower. Instead of his belly being covered in sweat it was now covered in the lavender body wash that Junkrat preferred. He used a lot more of the bottle now if he wanted to clean his entire belly, and that was if he could even bend over in the cramped shower space anymore.

Junkrat couldn’t help but frown when he noticed he was able to grab a lot more skin now. His fat belly was so big and round he honestly didn’t know what he was gonna do with it. Junkrat was at the point of no return, he was too big to try and lose it all and he knew it in the back of his mind but still tried to think that he could. But with his weight increasing by the day it was seeming more and more hopeless for Junkrat. At least the cold water helped refresh him, but it made him painfully aware of his widening waist. Junkrat poked his flabby gut for a little bit in the shower, feeling the cold water pour down his flabby chest and onto his round belly. Junkrat couldn’t even see his foot anymore, and no doubt his prosthetic leg was breaking under the immense pressure of the weight. He definitely outgrew it by now, he could guess by the constant jiggling of his blubbery thighs and how he couldn’t fit into half of the chairs here anymore. Junkrat sighed and craned his head to take a look at his round ass, just pure squish.

Junkrat stepped out of the shower and cleaned himself up, sliding up his boxers that were looking more and more like a speedo, and pull the scale from under his sink. Junkrats stomach started to growl loudly as he took to careful steps onto the scale, becoming anxious when it took quite awhile. The automatic voice was programmed to say how many pounds in the hundreds just so he could get a quick guess. And the voice was at 400 pounds when a loud crack was heard and Junkrat stumbles back off the scale. After the initial shock he groaned to himself when Junkrat found that he had broken the scale with his own mass.

Junkrat swore and kicked the broke scale into a corner of the bathroom, “did I really get that fat?” Junkrat said. He looked into the mirror and looked at himself, using his fingers to pinch and grab at rolls on his fat belly. Why was she playing with it so much? He should hate this!

“I need a distraction” Junkrat muttered. He left the bathroom and mindlessly started to work on his grenade launcher.

For awhile it worked, the complexity of his launcher distracted Junkrat long enough until his empty stomach started to growl loudly again, “rack off!” Junkrat said to his stomach. Soon enough Junkrat was distracted from his distraction, and he was back to grabbing at his flabby belly while it begged for food. Junkrat grabbed his belly and shook it, awed at the fact at how much it should jiggle. Junkrat should really stop enjoying this, after all he did want to lose it all right? Maybe a little snack might help.

Junkrat pulled on the cleanest pair of shorts he had on him, which were also his smallest. Junkrat struggled to adjust his shorts in a way to make him feel comfy as he waddled down the hallway and to the kitchen, getting stares from almost everyone he passed by. Junkrat didn’t dare look back at them though, enough of this was so embarrassing. A shirt would only make him feel more anxious and he liked the air against his midsection.

Junkrat licked his lips as he opened the fridge door and searched for something to control his cravings. There was no way the salads Roadhog got for him would subside his hunger, he needed something good. Finally Junkrat found his perfect snack, one last extra large cheese pizza and a dozen strawberry donuts left from this morning along side a nice pint of orange soda (his and my favorite soda) to keep all of it down.

Junkrat turned around and closed the fridge door with his fat ass, ready to eat something good, “I don’t think you should be eating all that, besides I thought you were trying to lose that gut” Hanzo said, scaring Junkrat shitless.

“Christ ya almost gave me a heart attack!” Junkrat huffed, pushing Hanzo aside and walking to the closest table.

Hanzo huffed, “I don’t think it’ll be me that gives you the heart attack here” Hanzo scolded.

Junkrat placed his food on the table, “listen mate it’s a fucking cheat day ya ever heard of that? Besides I know you like em thick because ever since I saw ya hanging around Jesse he’s been getting bigger, so just rack off will ya?” Junkrat groaned.

Hanzo’s eyes widened and his cheeks started to turn into a slight blush before Hanzo quickly out on a stern face, “you will NOT mention this to anyone or I swear I’ll get you in so much damn trouble”

“Go ahead, I’ll just steal the food so he can’t get any fatter” Junkrat laughed, opening the box of pizza and shoving a slice in his mouth. Hanzo filled his eyes and stomped away.

This was one of the many reasons why Junkrat wanted to lose his gut. He was constantly scolded by almost everyone who hated him to lose that weight and that he looked disgusting/ it made Junkrat feel really insecure but after awhile he got used to it. It was the many fridge raids that got Junkrat so big anyways.

With his realization of what life was normally like he could happily enjoy things and easily obtain them that were nearly impossible in the outback. One of those things was good of course. After awhile Junkrat slowly started to pack on the pounds after many heavy meals. He couldn’t really help himself though, now he had all this food available to him. Now here he was, nearly 400 pounds or heavier and unable to do most things he could a long time ago. Once a skinny Junkrat now had a wide body with mist of his fat going to his belly which also brought back problems now and again.

Junkrat pushes away those starts and continued to fill his once empty stomach up with all the food he had. After digging into three or four slices he started to eat it with the donuts as well. He really liked the flavor contrast and Junkrat had a devilish sweet tooth, it was manly sweets that really thickened him up. Soon, between bites of pizza and donuts Junkrat drank his refreshingly cold pint of soda, filling up his belly. Junkrat grabbed at his bloating gut and shook it, feeling all the soda slosh around inside him.

It started to feel really good and Junkrat had no idea why, before he just felt so big and gross and now he couldn’t keep his hands off of his flab. Whatever he felt really gave him the urge to eat and Junkrat quickly finished up the rest of his food unfortunately to him.

“BURRRAAAP!” Junkrat belched, smirking and patting his hefty gut. That was a really good snack. His belly was full but in the way that it made Junkrat feel incredibly good. He panted as his full stomach pressed against his lungs, Junkrat was sure his belly covered up most of his thighs now.

Junkrat squeezed out of his chair with much difficulty, his fat sides and ass getting him stuck into the now too small chair. It was also enough of a work out for Junkrat to start huffing and puffing again, Junkrat bent down and regretted that immediately.

“POP!” “RRRRIIIIIIPPP”

In just a few seconds Junkrats shorts button had popped off and his shorts spilt. Junkrats cheeks turned a dark shade of pink as he realized what happened, once he did Junkrat waddled as quickly as he could to his room.

Once he arrived Junkrat slammed the door and slid down against it, sitting on the floor with a giant bloated belly and ripped shorts. For awhile Junkrat didn’t even recognize that he was playing with his belly and that he was turned on. Junkrats hands greedily grabbed at rolls on his belly, playing with it for a long time. This was really weird, but also extremely pleasant, he actually quite liked it.

“Chunkrat” Junkrat laughed, thinking of the nickname Roadhog had given to him. It suited him quite well. Plus, he could get used to this. Being this big did feel really good after all.

—————————————

I like to imagine this is the moment when Roadhog walks in on chunkrat grabbing onto his belly and he says, “Rat.. what the fuck” the first three chunkrat drawings that started the chunkrat renaissance. Thank you all for 200 followers on here and 70 on my twitter! Stay chunky!


End file.
